User talk:Creature114
hey rocky! it's Rhyming here :D ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Hi :D User:Creature114 Cligra 22:53, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Impressive-that's the longest message I've ever received... Anyway, why would Clone get in trouble for reverting your vandalism on his pages? Just because you don't like him and don't agree with him is no reason to behave like this... In any case, you vandalized, after repeated warnings, so you were blocked. You insulted him, so you've received another warning.... Seems reasonable to me. LOL! that is the most epic reply i have ever heard! I was making edits on articles that had nothing to do with Clone! AND I MADE THAT STRICTLY CLEAR THE FIRST TIME AROUND! Go check the page history of Minifigures as an example, third page, october 23rd and compare mine and clone's revisions. Then go to my contribution history, and you can look at all of the early edits i did which he reverted, some are simple and obvious, but not utter drivvel, either. Go on, go and do it, i'll be surprised if you actually did. User:Creature114 Very well-I checked the minifigure page. Your edit added information that was, admittedly, true, however, it wasn't really needed... Perhaps if you had added a paragraph in the "History" section about the reason for the yellow skin colouring, it would have been more useful. Admittedly, Clone's reverting of the edit wasn't really needed either. Well, just ignore him then...and if he reverts any legitimate edits of yours, notify an admin. Well, you can contact me... I'll look into it, and see who did what. and persisting to continue despite being asked to stop. Your ban will last one week. After this time you'll be free to return to chat with a more appropriate attitude. Kind regards.|time=11:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC)}} Please tell me why CGCJ and his cronies got you banned. Depending on what it is I'll unban you. 18:00, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I've unbanned you, as, to my knowledge, you behaved well after your warning... However, one more strike, and you'll be banned from Chat permanently. Lost The walking off cliff guy WHAZZZZUUUUUUUUUPPP! Hey Rocky, it's the annoying Paradox dude here. :P Yeah, I'm SplendidVeteranNinja. Hi. Hello. I mean...*ahem* Hello, RockyStrikeBoss! :P (Find me much much much more 100x plus more active on the LEGO Message Boards wiki. Okay? Cya there! And don't ignore me becuase I'm Paradox. :P -BusyCityGuy Here's the pictures. Looking through the game files, I found parts from all the properties I visited including yours, mine, and Mega's :D They're LDD files. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ 9469 * asked you nicely to stop changing the infobox image. Now I'm telling you- if you continue to change it, you will be blocked. Infobox images should be of the boxart, where a boxart image is available, which it is in this case. Final warning. 12:57, March 6, 2012 (UTC) 13:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) you got your requested character. GGD 14:35, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Padmé Amidala * Sorry, I only saw one. The appearances should be in order of their item number, and you removed the one which was in the correct spot, so I didn't go looking for another one. 08:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Nice I like your LDD cart, I was looking on Mocpages and saw this http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/57068, just wondering if you'd like it. Nice cart! Re: Not really. There should of been an otherpage template for the first one, and I thought there was but I don't see it now, the second one is not relevant, and neither is the third, but that's also common sense and honestly, sounds quite stupid since it was in one small set almost ten years ago. 10:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Contest Cave Troll "On their epic journey across the lands of Middle-earth, the heroic Fellowship of the Ring travels through the abandoned Mines of Moria. Pursued by the evil Moria orcs and a giant , Pippin, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas make a stand in Balin’s Tomb. Includes 6 minifigures: Pippin, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, and 2 Moria orcs along with a giant and 2 skeletons. Available June 2012. 776 pieces." We take names for minifigure pages from official product descriptions, not online character bios. - 08:00, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Your Mario Kart theme *Hey, I just wanted to say your Mario Kart theme looks very cool! I like playing Mario Kart Wii and I was wondering if you could make a MOC of the Mach Bike or Sneakster for your theme? Thank you for considering. Thegreengrappler (talk) 17:33, October 5, 2012 (UTC)